Compression molding is a known manufacturing process for producing molded objects from various plastics. Plastic material is placed in an open mold cavity. A plug or other forcing member then closes the mold and compresses the material to expand to the shape of the mold cavity. The mold opens and the part is ejected. The plastic material is generally preheated, sometimes above the melting point, to make the plastic material more flexible for molding. Once the plastic material is compressed into the form of the mold cavity, the molded plastic may be ejected and the cycle repeated. This process may be repeated frequently to make a large number of molded objects quickly. To enable high speed operation, the mold may be actively cooled.